Undecided
by StarryKnight46
Summary: Hermione dates both Harry and Ron on and off, and as is inevitable, a fight breaks out. What fun. How will Hermione ever choose one or the other? A very strange turn at the end. R&R! Rated for Language.


TITLE: Undecided

PLOT: Hermione is shifting between Ron and Harry- dating Harry when she and Ron are mad at each other, dating Ron when Harry is lusting after Cho or Ginny. Yet, the two boys seem to have entered a contest for her love, escalating in the biggest fight and longest silence between Harry and Ron. How will Hermione choose one or the other? A very strange turn at the end.

DISCLAIMER: We all love JK because of her characters…and we don't all love me because I have no original characters in this story…aw.

SHIPS: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Cho Ron/Lavender (Geez what a lot of ships!) but we ALL know that it's going to turn R/Hr in the end!

MAIN CHARACTERS: The trio, of course!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was a serious fic but then I got sick of writing it and it went wacko. So please don't mind the spontaneous ending.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And what the hell are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna make you give her up!"

"I wanna see you try!"

Something was happening to Ron Weasley for the first time since he was fourteen. He and his best friend Harry Potter were fighting. But this time it wasn't over some stupid competition. This time they were fighting over a girl.

"Hermione's mine, do you hear me?" yelled Ron to Harry, who was standing a good ten feet away from him.

"Is that right! Well then why has she dated me?" yelled Harry, just as loudly.

"She's dated me too!" yelled Ron.

"Really? That's a surprise," Harry snarled.

"Don't act all high-and-mighty because you're _famous_," retorted Ron.

"I don't act _high-and-mighty_! You know damn well I don't-"

"Just piss off, all right!"

Ron stomped off to his dormitory. Harry rounded on Hermione, who was sitting in the corner, watching the two boys row.

"You dated him? _Him_?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, when you were dating Cho and Ginny I did."

Harry snorted and stalked out of the portrait hole. Hermione rolled her eyes and went up to her dormitory. She lay curled in a ball on her bed, thinking about her predicament. She had been dating Ron for a week or so, because Harry was going out with Ginny. But unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry and Ginny had broken up. Harry had been in a towering temper, which exploded when Ron and Hermione had come through the portrait hole together. Hermione knew she shouldn't have shifted between them- it was bound to cause a fight- but she felt the tiniest bit of pleasure that she was the subject of two affections. She tried not to remember Harry's horrified face as he confronted her as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione went down to breakfast early. _Here we go again,_ thought Hermione. It had been hard enough to make forced conversation when they were mad at each other about the Triwizard Tournament, but would it be the same since they were fighting over her? They two boys sat down on either side of her, and the icy indifference between them was so pronounced that Hermione actually shivered. "Hermione, you're cold!" said Ron. His eyes glinted malevolently in Harry's direction, but the blue became liquid sapphire as they turned to Hermione. She accepted the sweatshirt he offered her, which made the chilliness even more definite despite the extra layer. Harry scoffed and traded seats with Dean.

Harry scored the seat next to Hermione in Transfiguration. Ron's ears turned red and his face burgundy as Hermione leaned over to help Harry Transfigure his deck of cards into a miniature boat. Harry smirked, even though Hermione was still wearing Ron's sweatshirt.

This continued for several days. The boys waited on Hermione's hand and foot, which made the distinct chill between them more apparent by the day. Hermione was having frequent chats with Ginny and Lavender about the behavior of the boys. Ginny was convinced that both were acting incredibly stupidly. Lavender was jealous, but she understood Hermione's predicament. "Just pick one of them and get it over with!" said Ginny, exasperated, after a long angry declaration from Hermione. "And upset the other? I'm not that mean." Ginny grinned. "It's just a phase. They'll look back on it two weeks from now and laugh." Hermione sighed. Suddenly, Parvati tore into the room. She said something very quickly, but Hermione caught "Ron", "Harry", "fight", and "hospital wing". Hermione leaped up from the bed, Ginny hot on her heels. The two girls sprinted up to the hospital wing. Harry was lying unconscious on one of the beds; Ron nursing three bleeding gashes on his arm. He saw Hermione, glanced at Harry (who was still out cold), and said, "Hermione…we got into a fight…awful…" his voice trailed away. Hermione sat down on the end of his bed. "What happened to your arm?" "Just spell impact," said Ron airily, but Hermione couldn't help noticing that he moved very gingerly. Harry stirred. Hermione and Ginny walked over. He gasped, "Big fight…was a huge mistake…where am I?" "Hospital wing," said Ginny soothingly. She turned to Hermione. "Well, now we know they're both going to live, I think I'll go down to lunch. Care to join me?" "Sure," said Hermione, and the girls strolled down to lunch.

Neville joined them at the table. "Hey, did you know Harry and Ron got in a fight?" "We've heard," said Hermione faintly.

"I watched it happen. Both of them were cursing in languages I don't know, but it was awful. Then both of them dropped their wands and started punching each other. It was horrible," said Neville. Ginny gasped. "Somehow, Ron whacked Harry over the forehead. He blacked out. Ron was covered in blood, I'm not sure how, but he collapsed from exhaustion." Hermione gasped as well. _They started almost killing each other…over me? Damn, this was such a bad idea, to switch between them. Idiots!_, she thought. She would resolve this one way or another.

'One way or another' came in an odd form the next day. Ron had made a full recovery and was in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione woke up. She dressed at top speed and walked downstairs.

"Ron, you are such an idiot!" _SLAP!_ "AAARGH!" Hermione smacked Ron across the face. A red, handprint-shaped mark blossomed on the side of his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You absolute _imbecile_! You knocked him unconscious over a stupid thing like a girl! You selfish idiot!" She stormed away, keen to vent her spleen on someone else. Someone else turned out to be Harry, also fully cured, as he walked back towards the common room. He, too, got a smack and a furious lecture, and stared after her, open-mouthed, as she stomped down to breakfast. She sat next to Ginny, raging, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "What did they do this time?" asked Ginny. "Absolutely nothing," was the stiff answer. Ginny seemed to understand, however, when Ron and Harry slouched in, identical red marks on their cheeks. Both seemed rather grumpy.

Hermione smiled sweetly and forced a look of unconvincing cheeriness onto her face. "There's a Quidditch game on Saturday. I'm excited, aren't you?" asked Hermione, determined for conversation. Ginny smiled and agreed, but Harry and Ron grunted brusquely. Sighing, Hermione picked up her bag and walked off to Arithmancy.

She had not expected this to be so awkward. In just three days, she'd had two boys fight twice over her, wait on her hand and foot, and be slapped across the face, by her, for their idiocy. Surely, Harry and Ron would hate her now? She wouldn't be able to handle it if Harry went out with Ginny and Ron dated Lavender again, leaving her utterly alone and friendless. _I'm such a stupid idiot_, she thought to herself as she took a seat in Arithmancy. But today, she just couldn't concentrate. She still was able to accomplish everything before the rest of the class, but it took her a lot longer to. She was glad when class ended. But the happiness evaporated when she realized that she shared break with Harry and Ron. She walked to the common room to drop off her bags. Harry and Ron approached her. Hermione's insides were cold with dread.

"Hermione? Can we talk?" asked Harry.

"Just us?"

"No, Ron too." Hermione glanced at Ron. He nodded.

"Um…okay."

She followed them to their favorite place by the fire, in the three fluffiest armchairs.

"Hermione," Ron turned to face her. "Harry and I were having a little chat, and we just wanted to say that we're sorry for being so stupid."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I should be the one apologizing for stupidity. I knew that dating you both would cause a fight eventually."

"Yeah, thought we might hear that," said Harry. "But you know what?"

"What…?" asked Hermione, scared of the slightly evil grin on Harry's face.

"I'm going out with Malfoy!!" cried Harry.

"What…the…_hell_?" gasped Hermione as she choked on air. Harry grinned.

"Kidding. Just thought you might need to hear something ludicrous."

"But seriously," he added, "Ron and I are going to stop this. Since Cho is an evil bitch, I think I'm going to date Ginny seriously now. That way Ron can have you."

Hermione grinned at Ron and hugged him.

"No PDA at Hogwarts!" cried Harry, although he was grinning at his two best friends. "Now, I wonder where Ginny is?"

(A/N: It was such a serious fic at the beginning and then it snorted crack somewhere around the slapping!! –grins evilly- Well, R&R! Anything from "Good Job" to "Your fic was high off of something" are welcome, seeing that the latter is probably true. Love, Starry )


End file.
